Kobayashi Yuu
|Ocupación = Seiyū|Rol = Sarutobi Ayame|Cumpleaños = 5 de febrero|Edad = 32 años}}Yū Kobayashi (小林 ゆう Kobayashi Yū?, nacida el 5 de febrero) es una seiyū y cantante japonesa que reside en Tokio; trabaja para la empresa Holy Peak. Interpréta al personaje Ayame. Biografía Antes de incursionar como seiyū fue modelo para revistas. En 2003 audicionó para el papel de Setsuna Sakurazaki del anime''Mahō Sensei Negima'', dando inicio a su carrera como actriz de voz. En 2007 hizo su debut como cantante con el sencillo Sora no Kotoba, que fue el segundo tema de cierre del anime Saint October. En 2008 fue nominada como «Mejor actriz revelación» en la segunda edición de los Seiyū Awards. También en ese mismo año lanzó su primer álbum YOU&YU y su primer miniálbum ROCK YOU!!. Más tarde, en 2010, creó el grupo musical Crush Tears. Otros trabajos * Akitsu en Sekirei. * Sai Fijimiya en Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka. * Ayame Sarutobi en Gintama. * Benitobi en Amatsuki. * Kikuyo Ayanokōji en Maria-Sama ga Miteru. * Chitose Tateyama en Buso Renkin. * Dan Kuso en Bakugan Battle Brawlers. * Folo en Million Knights Vermillion. * Hiroshi Kuzumi en Ōkami Kakushi. * Kaere/Kaede Kimura en Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. * Kanon en Umineko no Naku Koro ni. * Kazahana Aja en Gundam Seed Astray. * Kyoko Mikihisa en Level E. * Kyoka Kanejo B-Gata H-Kei. * Lala González en School Rumble. * Lia Dragonell en World Destruction (anime). * Live Metal Model A en Rockman ZX Advent. * Meiren en Dance in the Vampire Bund. * Misaki Hijiri en Saint October. * Miwa Hirano en Kamen no Maid Guy. * Chousen en Ikkitousen (videojuego). * Mahiru Oki en Happy Seven * Mariya Shidō en Maria Holic. * Matabei Gotou Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls . * Nagi Ichinose en Nyan Koi! * Nagomi Yashi en Tsuyokiss (anime). * Naruko Yokoshima Seitokai Yakuindomo. * Nice Holystone en Baccano! * Rio Kazumiya en So Ra No Wo To * Ruka Urushibara in Steins;Gate * Ryota Sato en Kyo no Gononi. * Sakamoto Natsumi en Princess Princess. * Saki Kirino en Jigoku Shoujo. * Satoshi Hōjō en Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. * Setsuna Sakurazaki en Negima! * Synclavia Macademy Wasshoi. * Sharry en Itsudatte My Santa! * Shizuku Sakurai en Candy Boy. * Shizuko Kaga en Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! * Shōko Rokujō en Touka Gettan. * Shuhei Hisagi (niño) en Bleach. * Dorothy Albright en Arcana Heart 2, Suggoi! Arcana Heart 2 and Arcana Heart 3. * Tadamichi Aoba en Dan Doh!! * Wigglytuff en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness. * Yu en Dōbutsu no Mori (película), adaptación del videojuego Animal Crossing. * Yumi Kajiki en Saki. * Cécile Cosina Caminanes en Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. * Sara en Cristal Blaze * Anamori en Natsu no arashi * Yuki Katsura (Bewitched Agnes) * Elena Blanc en Tegami Bashi Letter Bee * Chihiro Kawashima en Seikimatsu Occult Academy * Citrone Rimone en Gunbuster 2 * Amazoness en Arakawa Under The Bridge * Daphne (Fairy Tail) * Clain en Fractale * Asahina Kikuno (Sket Dance) * Lider club teatro en Aika Zero ova 1 * Nanako Itagaki ( Hajime no ippo new challenger cap.25 ) * Chica Del Galge ep.1 (The World Only God Knows) * Honda Futayo (Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon) * Shigi (Queens Blade Rebellion) * Kirino Ranmaru (Inazuma Eleven GO) * Yanagin Danshi Kōkōsei no Nichijō * Kaede Kimura en Senhime Zesshou Symphogear. * Miri Natayama en (Medaka Box) * Katsuragi en (Senran Kagura) * Sasha Braus en (Shingeki no Kyojin) * Kaoru Hasebe en Servant X Service * Rei en Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation * Marika Yurihara en Fuuun Ishi Dai Shougun * Avdocha en Seikoku no Dragonar * Nina Williams en Street Fighter X Tekken * Elizabeth Fomina en Madan no Ou to Vanadis * W.I.Z System en E.X Troopers * Tsuyuko en Koufuku Graffiti * Takeshi en Yoru no Yatterman * Kanzaki en Seiken Tsukai no World Break Categoría:Seiyū